Ghost of justice
by dracula-key
Summary: Torn from his universe after witnessing the deaths of his friends, family, and teacher... Young Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, is literally blown away into another universe. One were there are other heroes. But with his Fenton luck, he ends up there just as they are dealing with an alien occupation by the Thanagarians. Can Danny help the justice league beat them and save earth?
1. Chapter 1

**WITH IT BEING THE 15th ANIVERSARY OF DANNY PHANTOM TODAY, I THOUGHT IT GREAT TO FINALLY GET AROUND TO DOING A DANNY PHANTOM/JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER STORY. AFTER SUCH AWESOME WORK FROM WRITERS LIKE THEWHITETITAN DOING SUCH AWESOME WORK WITH HIS OWN WORK WITH SUCH A CROSSOVER AS WELL AS A FEW OTHERS. **

**ANYWAY, HERE WE START WITH ULTIMATE ENEMY IN DANNY'S UNIVERSE AND AT THE MIDDLE OF STARCROSSED IN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE'S. **

"Nooo!" cried out a young teenager with raven hair and deep baby blue eyes. His clothes, a simple white t-shirt with a red circle on the chest, a pair of jeans, and a set of sneakers. All slightly smuged and dirtied by smoot and dirt from a tiring battle against someone... something of unspeakable evil, his furture self. Young Danny Fenton, or as others may know him as Danny Phantom, the ghost boy hero of Amity Park, Illinois. Moments ago he ingaged in a titanic clash against his evil self from ten years in the future, to safe the lives of his parents and older sister, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton, his two best friends Tucker Folley and Sam Manson. Strapped to a rather large vat of Nasty burger's special "Nasty Sauce", made with spices that when gets too hot will explode, they along with local high school teacher, Mr. Lancer, would surely parish unless Danny could just make it to them.

Panicked panting as he pushed himself to run faster. A glowing white halo-like ring encircled him from the waist, only to then fizzle out before it could move up and down over the teen's body to change him back into his ghost form. "I-I can't go ghost?" his panic grew. His energy too spent up from his battle with HIM, to go ghost again. His attention taken away by his surprise of his lack of going ghost to see some rubble right in front of him. A yelp escaping his lips as he tripped and fell forward over the broken rubble. Landing with a thud just in front of the remains of the Nasty Burger. His eyes wide as he looked up to the faces of his friends, family, and teacher as the heat indicator of the vat beeped in alarm. "NO!" He screamed out as he held one hand out towards his loved ones.. and his teacher, just as the canister reached critical and began to expand outwards in a hot fiery explosion. The heat and force of the explosion causing the boy to have to close his eyes, acting as a sort of coincidental act of mercy by allowing the teenager to be shielded from watching them get incinerated by the explosion.

The force of the explosion blowing around the area and soon grew hard enough to lift Danny into the air and force him flying backwards while in mid air. His eyes still closed kept him from seeing the flying debris slowing down to a complete still. He too froze in place while still mid air as time stood still. A boom echoed through the air as a glowing set of clock hands materialized behind Danny's frozen form and the large hand circled around in a full 360 cycle rotation. From that lavender colored vortex an floating baby wearing a violate cloak and watch like bands on his forearms as well as a clock-like mechanism embedded into his chest. A pale blue face and red eyes with a lighting shaped scar over his left eye. This was Clockwork, the Master of Time. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Daniel. For what it is worth if it were allowed, I would undo the damage and save them." he said to the boy, even though he knew full well that the half ghost boy hero could not at all hear him let alone notice him in any manner being frozen in time as ClockWork had paused time itself. His ghostly tail wicking and flickering as he floated around over to Danny's side, a look of regret spread over the master of time's face as his body suddenly morphed into the appearance of an elderly man with a long white beard.

Reaching behind him he pulled a scroll from his belt. This scroll not just any scroll, but the legendary Infimap, a old ghost relic. A map that shows the ghost zone and all the portals that come in and go out into the human world. But said portals don't always lead out into the time periods of when one entered through one end. Holding the infimap up to his face, Clock work let the map glow with a greenish hue aroura as it opened on it's own. "Time to send him to where he needs to go." he said before a smirk sudden spread over his face. "I almost feel bad for those Thanagarians." he said as the infimap opened up a portal right behind Danny. "Farwell young Daniel. May you choice wisely on your new path." he said before waving his staff over Danny, reversing the teen's personal time and allowing Danny's energy to go back to how it was just before his fight with his older self and changed back into his Ghost form. His black jumpsuit with white accents and white gloves and boots and a belt, a stylized D with a P inside of it on his chest and his dark raven hair now a snowy white.

Once the boy was ghosted up, he floated back and held his staff up with his free hand hovering above the button on top of the tip of his staff. "Time in." he spoke before pressing the button and allowing his freezing of time to end and allowing everything to move with the restarting of time. DAnny's eyes wet with tears as his screams of misery echoed through the air as he soared right into the portal. Almost as soon as the ghost boy had passed through it, the portal closed shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks guys and gals for all the faves, follows, and the couple of reviews so soon after I had put this story up. **

**I had hoped to get this done sooner, but you know how life can get busy and keep us from doing things when we want to get them done when we wish. But I'm glad to get to do this now and what with a little surprise I had planed on doing from the start, now seemed like a good day to get this chapter done and out for y'all to read. **

* * *

Aboard the Thanagarian prison shuttle just about all hell was braking loose as the Justice League, the great protectors of Earth, had gotten loose from their containment cells. The Thanagarians having to keep the Justice league in this prison shuttle so they would not interfere with their plans on constructing a city sized machine in the Gobi Desert, for what the machine's purpose was the League wasn't sure just that it was not likely a force field generator to protect the planet from an other alien race, the Gordanians, like the Thanagarians had said when they arrived on Earth.

Wonder Woman punching and kicking at the swarming Hawkmen all around her and her fellow leaguers fight to bust out of the prison shuttle. Still weakened from the red sun lamp used on him in his cell, Super man, the last son of Krypton, stood with Batman, the Dark Knight and greatest detective since Sherlock Holmes, using battle hammers Batman had "barrowed" from some of the Hawkmen.

Martian Manhunter, last son of Mars, also using some Thanagarian weapons that spark with electricity as he swings the flails about to smack Thanagarian soldiers fighting him. Nearby Flash, the fastest man alive is liberating John Stewart, one of Earth's Green Lanterns, from his cell. "Took you long enough." The former US Marine turned Guardian of earth said to the crimson clad speedster as he walked out of the cell. Having been stripped of his mighty Green Power ring, the mightiest weapon in the universe, the man was basically powerless and so a pair of large tech hand cuffs were enough to keep the Lantern sutably restrained and helpless... Or so the Thanagarians believed.

"Behind you!" John warned Flash as one of the guards came behind Flash, who quickly ducked as the hawkman swung an axe aimed at Flash's head. As the blade struck the wall Green Lantern swung his cuffed hands at the hawkman and knocked him down. Flash assisted and tackled the hawkman before he could get up. John then continued to strike the guard with his hard heavy cuffs till he was knocked out and out of the way. Running into the fight Flash grabbed a spear-like weapon from somewhere littered along the battle ground and used it as the rest of his allies fought more and more hawkmen.

The battle seemed to get to a point where the Justice League would soon be out numbered and with Superman and Martian manhunter still recovering and regaining their strength due the nature of their containment cells they would be out matched before they could make an escape. Earth would be lost to them and the hawks would win and proceed with their true intent for Earth... Whatever that may be.

But just as Wonderwoman was backed up against the wall with a group of hawks closing in on her, a loud boom echoed through out the cramped cell block and a small point in the empty space of the air glowed a ghostly green and slowly and gradually grew out in size and the outer edge glowed even brighter with a white hallo. Nearly everyone in the cell block stood in place staring at the strange abnormality that came out of nowhere until a dark silhouette shown in the center of the glowing hole and grew darker and the shape more pronounced. Before anyone could say or do anything the shape was thrown out of the event horizon and crashed into the hawkmen with Wonderwoman. The Princess of Themiscrya, the legendary island of the Amazons, stood in shock as the thing that crashed into the hawks was a young looking teenage boy with stark snow white hair and wore a black and white jumpsuit. The boy let out a groan as his eyelids flickered slowly. Before they were opened, the swirling portal that brought him into this battle zone closed as swiftly as it had opened and left no trace of being there at all.

The boy sitting up as he held a hand to his head. Danny's head a buzzing mess as his eyes peaked open as Wonderwoman knelt to his side and put a hand to his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she spoke in concern for the young man who inadvertadly came to her aid. Still reeling with the shock of the loss of his family, Danny's eyes welled with unshed tears. "W-what? Where am I?" the boy said with a voice holding just enough pain for the Amazonian princess to pick on. But the moment was ruined as the doors on the far end of the cell block slid open and a batch of more Hawkmen rushed in with weapons ready and set to kill. Shots from their blasters sailing through the air towards the Princess and the ghost boy. Wonderwoman leaping into action used her unbreakable bracelets to deflect some of the shots while Danny just sat there in shock with his green eyes wide in awe as the woman held her ground like that.

"AH!" the young man cried out as a shot clipped him in the shoulder from behind as a Thanagarian woman stood some feet away from him holding a blaster firing a few more shots at him and wonderwoman. Jumping into action as well the ghost boy floated up to his feet as quickly as he could and his gloved hands glowed with ghostly green light and engery before shooting out in rays of energy right back at the hawk.

"Okay, someone want to tell me, what the hell is going on here!?" the teenager cried out with his eyes fixed into a hard glare as he looked around. Having just lost his friends and family he was so not in the mood for getting thrown into another fight. Anger coursing through him, his eyes glowed with a toxic green light as he growled at a pair of Hawkmen nearby him. The sight was enough for them to take a step or two back as they looked at him in fear, but that fear broke and the warriors charged at the ghost boy. Danny charged at them in return and threw the first punch to one of their jaws and knocked the hawk off his feet and right into another hawkman that was tangling with Martian manhunter. The Martian looked to the ghost boy and felt a surge of the teenager's anger radiating off him like the sparks of a solar flare, and didn't even need his full strength of his telepathic abilities to feel the boy's growing rage. But he also felt a pang of something else within the boy... a deep burning sorrow. A sorrow he had felt before from himself when he lost his entire people and a similar sorrow he's felt off handedly from his own team mates, Batman in particular.

The other hawkmen Danny fought with growled at the teenager and tried to take him out. Point blank ghost rays from the boy's hands blew two of them away from him as he growled right back at them. The remaining hawk gripped his Nth metal mace tightly as it sparked and crackled with electricity. The Ghost boy gave no thought of the weapon and charged in at the alien, Only to get smacked by the mace in the shoulder. It was hardly a good hit but as soon as the Nth metal touched Danny, the boy screamed out in agony and the electricity coursed through him and shocked him so much his skeleton flashed through his body now and then as the ghost boy fell to the floor in a crumbled heap on the floor as he convulsed and thrashed about in agony. The hawkman looked on in surprise at the boy's state before holding up his mace curiously as he knew he had only just barely tapped the kid. A cruel smirk spread across his lips before turning his attention back down to the ghost boy and raised his mace to really use it against the ghost boy.

Meanwhile another Thanagarian was bringing up the rear of the batch of Hawkmen carried in a large blaster and readied to fire it at the Justice League. But Superman tossed the hammer he was holding right at the bearded Hawkman as the weapon was setting to fire. The Hawkman stumbled backwards and the gun fired up towards the roof of the cell block. As the beam shot out and ripped apart the top of the block and even the top of the entire shuttle craft itself, the high altitude the shuttle was flying created a vacuum due the decompression and everyone and everything not bolted down began flying outwards towards the long hole in the hull. "We're loosing altitude fast! We need to go now!" Wonderwoman called out to the rest of the league as the whipping of the wind roared all around them all.

Superman, now able to fly had Batman hanging onto his back as the Son of Krypton flew and grabbed Flash. Wonderwoman took Green Lantern with one arm and hung onto Martian manhunter with the other and held him slightly on her shoulder. She paused momentarily as she remembered the boy. Her eyes looking around in a panic for him before spotting the young man up in the air being sucked out of the ship with the debri and fallen Thanagarians. Pushing off with her feet she flew up to him as Danny began to came back to as the effects of the Nth metal had pasted. Shaking the cobwebs out of his head he stabilized himself in the air just as Superman and wonderwoman came up to him.

"You can fly?" Superman asked the boy as they hovered in the air together. Looking to the leaguers Danny nodded. "Y-yeah, I can do a lot of stuff. But later." the teen replied with a bit of edge to his voice, still aggravated by this whole mess. Wonderwoman's eyes softened at the boy as she could feel the turmoil from within the boy even without being a telepath like Martian manhunter. "We'll get your notes later. Right now we need to get out of here." Batman suddenly spoke up and reminded them all to get the hell out of there. Flying down towards the city the leaguers and Danny took to escaping.

Later aboard the Thanagarian command ship Commander Hro Talak, commander of the Thanagarian occupation on earth, and Shayera Hol, known to the people of earth and her former allies the Justice League as Hawkgirl, walked down the ramp of their shuttle now docked inside the docking bay of the command ship along with Kragger, Talak's adviser. A Thanagarian stood at the foot of the ramp ready to deliver the bad news about the justice league to the commander. "Commander, there's been a security breach aboard the prison shuttle. The Justice League has escaped." he speaks.

"How did it happen?" Kragger asks with a manner of annoyance in his voice and look on his face as he had already proposed that the League be "dealt with" while he had been showing Shyera the captured Leaguers hours ago. "They're the Justice League, that's how." Shayera responded without skipping a beat. The Thanagarian coughed into his hand. "That, and they had some help. Reports inform us that someone had somehow teleported aboard the shuttle and aided him in their escape." Ignoring the fact there is now an unknown variable in the problem Talak instructs Lt. Kragger to take a strike team down to the surface and search for the league and this new ally of theirs.

The strike team when back down to the surface and searched intently through the streets of Metropolis for the leaguers for hours. It had gotten dark, perfect for the league to slip around through the alley ways and ducking around corners to use the shadows to conceal themselves thanks to Batman taking the helm and leading them with these tactics. Danny deciding to stick with them as he was still a tad weak and weary from the fight aboard the shuttle. Wonderwoman staying close to him after he nearly collapsed shortly after they had landed on the ground.

Suddenly a Thanagarian patrol was coming through the streets with a search light heading towards them. Danny acting quickly got up front of them and while resting his hand on Batman and Green Lantern's shoulders since they were the two leaguers closest to him. "Everybody touch." he whispers as he makes himself invisible and shares his invisibility with Lantern and Batman just as the other leaguers follow his request and the ghost boy's invisibility passes onto all six of them. As the patrol vehicle comes up to the alley entrance the Thanagarians look down it and see nothing and so they turn forwards and walk on. Once they are gone Danny drops the invisibility and the league all look to him in surprise. "Okay, so now you mind telling us who or what are you kid?" Flash asks with a curious smile after rubbing his hand as he had felt a slight tingling sensation during the invisibility.

Looking at the speedster with a look of annoyance Danny frowns at being called "kid". "First off I'm 16, soon to be 17. Second, I'm a ghost. Danny Phantom." he said with a blank look as if it was obvious to who he was. The leaguers all look at eah other as if silently asking each other who the hell Danny Phantom was. "You know, ghost boy of Amity park..." still no sign of recalling the name and even added confusion to the name of his home town. "You know what forget about me. Who the hell are you guys?" he asks as they slink out of the alley to duck down into another one behind a department store.

"We're the Justice League." Superman tells Danny, who cracks a smile and snorts a bit. "Justice League? What's that some superhero golf team?" the ghost boy asks sarcastically, earning a laugh from Flash. "That's exactly what I said. You and I are going to get along caster." the speedster joked as he patted Danny on the back. Batman had been looking at Danny intently with such concern in his eyes since he shared with them that he was a ghost. He looked so young and to be a ghost, but Batman knew full well that death held no regard for age. He's been on the flirting edge of death many times. And id didn't hurt to know that ghosts did exist. Perhaps he could see if he could reach out to Boston Brand and see if there was a way to help Danny cross over if the ghost boy wanted to find peace. Batman also noticed how the boy had fought back on board the shuttle, how he clearly was going with non lethal blows and punches when not using those energy blasts of his.

He was broken out of his inner musings at the sound of metal crunching and tearing and looked up to see Wonderwoman breaking off the lock to the department store's back door. "Everyone inside." Martian manhunter urged the others. Flash the first to walk inside as Green Lantern looked to Superman and held up his still cuffed hands. "Could you give me a hand with these?" he asked. The Kryptonian's eyes glowed a faint red before his heat vision shot out two thin beams to the metal. Slowly two heated holes began boring into the metal. "Still not at full strength." he said as he was still not fully charged up after his time in those red sun lamps in his cell. Danny sighed softly and came up to them. "Here, let me." he offered before putting his hand on John's arm after Superman shut off his heat vision. Danny's hand went invisible and intangible and that intangibility passed on to the handcuffed Green Lantern and just him. The handcuffs fell through the former Marine's hands and clanged to the ground as Danny turned himself and Lantern tangible again. Everyone's eyes went wide at the sight, Martian Manhunter's in particular as his own intangibility couldn't be shared or passed on to another at least not to his knowledge.

After getting out of his shock and surprise Green Lantern picked up the cuffs and looked at them. "Umm, thanks kid." he said while heading towards the door and tossing the cuffs into the dumpster sitting besides it, not seeing the frown from Danny at being called "kid" again. "It's Danny, not kid." the ghost boy said under his breath as he followed the man inside the building. Batman looked to Dianna and asked her to cover their tracks as he and Martian Manhunter entered through the door way. Wonderwoman pulled the dumpster in front of the door way and closed it behind her.

Wondering deeper into the department store the League and Danny knew they were covered for now. "That X-ray vision working yet?" Green lantern asked as he looked towards Superman. Danny's head turned towards the red and blue clad hero with wide eyes. "Wait, you have X-ray vision?" he asked curiously. Superman simply smiled and looked around the building as his X-ray vision, or what of it he had of it at the moment, looked out. "Just enough to see Hawk soldiers still patrolling the skies." he replies to Green Lantern as he looked back to him. "They'll have the whole city covered by now." Martian Manhunter adds. Then Flash throws in his two cents. "Hey, who knows? Maybe they'll get tired and go home?" he says meekly to try and bring some optimism to the group. The rest of the league and Danny all look at him questioningly. "Hey I know, but a little optimism couldn't hurt." he says to their looks.

Almost after he said that the Thanagarian patrols rolled with speakers. "This is the voice of the Thanagarian occupational authority. Your so called Justice League is in violation of our martial law along with a young human male with white hair. They are to be considered an enemy and dealt with on sight. Any person found aiding or harboring them will be punished." the voice called out from the speakers as a patrol tank hovered down the street with civilians standing around.

"So much for optimism." Danny said plainly with an annoyed grown before looking back to Flash, who sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "For the time being, we're gonna have to go underground." Batman informed the group. Wonderwoman looked to him and asked. "How are we suppose to hide when the entire planet is looking for us?" Martian Manhunter looks to a brown coat set on a hanger on a rack to his left. "They're looking for the Justice League and Danny. Without our costumes and Danny's white hair, we are merely ordinary citizens." he says before proving his point further by using his powers to transform from his true form into that of a human man with brown hair wearing a long brown trench coat and a red scarf. Danny jumps back in shock at this and nearly knocked over into Diana. "W-what? How you do that?" he asked, not knowing shape shifting is a common Martian power.

MArtain Manhunter smiles to the boy slyly. "Simple, I'm a Martian." he says similarly to how Danny had explained his powers were cause he was a ghost. Danny's eyes go wide and his face lights up in a big bright smile like that of a kid's on Christmas morning. "What? Martians are real?" he exclaims as he comes up to Manhunter and circles him excitedly as he asks so many questions about what it's like on Mars and other fanboyish things. Seeing the boy like this brings a smile to the faces of the leaguers, including a tiny ghost of a grin from Batman.

Superman comes up and puts a hand on Danny's shoulder and pulls him back from Manhunter. "Easy there Danny, J'onn can answer all your questions later and I can tell you about my home planet Krypton too." Danny's eyes widen at hearing Superman was also an alien too. Bashfully rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed a faint pink with hints of green at how he gushed and fanboyed about space like that.

Flash brought back attention to the matter of hand, which was reveling their secret identities to each other. "Hold on a second here. What about the whole secret Identity thing? I mean, I trust you guys and Danny seems like a good kid and all." Flash starts out, not noticing the look Danny's giving him. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to-" Batman cuts him off as he walks out and pokes Flash in the chest. "Wally West, Clark Kent.." he points his thumb back behind him to Superman, who's secret identity Batman has known ever since they first met not long ago when his arch nemesis, the joker, went to Metropolis to try and kill superman for a boat load of cash from Clark's arch nemesis, Lex Luthor. The dark knight's hand then comes up to grab at his cowl and tugs it back and off his head and bares his face to the rest of the group. "Bruce Wayne." Flash, or Wally's eyes widen at seeing the dark knight is Gotham city's billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. "Show off." the speedster says as he pulls down his own cowl and bares his face to the group.

Danny simply stands there and shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry, but am I suppose to know who Bruce Wayne is?" he asks as he noticed how Wally and Green Lantern reacted to the big reveal of Batman's identity. Before the leaguers could ask how Danny didn't know, Wonderwoman smiled and tousled Wally's red hair. "Red hair, it suits you." she says simply and earns a smile from the speedster. Batman tosses a pair of pants at Wally's head and starts to walk away to pick out some clothes to wear as a disguise. "Change, now." he says as he also tosses a baseball cap to Danny to hide that snowy white hair of his.

Chuckling the ghost boy draws attention from the group. "Thanks Mr. Wayne." he says playfully as he sets the cap on a counter top nearby. "But I got my own way of hiding." he says with a timid smile. Thinking the teenager was talking about using his invisibility the leaguers were about to just go about and grab disguise, but stopped in their tracks as a glowing white halo of light came around Danny's waist and spilt to go up and down along his body. His black and white jumpsuit vanished and in it's place where a white T-shirt with a red circle at the front of the chest, a pair of loose fitting jeans, and a pair of sneakers on his feet shown after the halo of light pasted by. And after passing over his face and head, his snow white hair was now black and his toxic green eyes now a sweet baby blue. "Hi, Danny Fenton at your service." he said as he held his hand out as if to shake one of their hands. Everyone, including Bruce, looked on at the boy as if he had grown a second head. "Long story short I got into a lab accident and became half human half ghost." he gave a short version of his origin story as he knew there was no time for giving them the full version, plus he didn't want to talk about it right now since it would stir up his heartache of his friends and family dying... all because of him.

"Saved by a kid, man we really must be slipping now." Flash joked before walking off to go get changed. Danny frowned at the red head and was about to tell him off about calling him a kid when Bruce set a hand on the teen's shoulder. Looking up to the man Danny saw the famous "Bat Glare" and even without the cowl covering the upper half of Bruce's face, it was enough to tell Danny to shut it.

NOt long later everyone was all dressed in civilian clothes and could very easily pass for a regular person on the street. The group slipped out to the edge of the city street and looked around at the Thanagarians flying around above and the others walking around the streets. "We need to spit up. They're looking for seven of us, not pairs." Green lantern proposes. "A rendezvous point?" Manhunter, who Danny learned was named J'onn J'onzz while they were waiting on the rest of the league to change into street clothes. While he was talking with the Martian he had learned a bit more about the league. None of it had rang any bells with Danny on the times that the League had openly saved the world. J'onn put a mental note to bring it up later as to how the young man couldn't have known.

"We're about 30 miles from Gotham City. We can regroup at my house there. But try and keep a low profile." Bruce says as he looks over the group. "Dianna and I will take Danny. The three of us look enough alike to pass for a family on an outing." He says as he pairs himself off with Dianna and Danny. Danny briefly flinches at the word family and clenches his fists discreetly. "Fine, but I'm not calling you dad." the teen sticks his hands into his pockets and starts walking off, despite not having any idea which way Gotham was since he's never heard of the city at all. The justice league all look to each other in concern for the boy's sudden attitude. Diana frowns in concern for the ghost boy as she looks to him before going after him. Bruce quickly picks up after them and comes up beside Danny. Wally paired off with John and CLark heads off with J'onn.

As the raven haired trio walked on down the sidewalk Diana talked with Danny. The young man was starting to open up a bit again, but was interrupted as the trio came up to a street corner and saw up ahead some Thanagarians hassling some civilians. Diana and Danny were starting to move into rushing helping the civilians, but Bruce put his hands on their shoulders and pulled them back. "You would stand here and do nothing?" Diana asks with a fixed glare to Bruce. "We can't risk a confrontation here. Lest of all while they have Nth metal weapons on them." Bruce says as his hand grips Danny's arm more tightly at the mention of Nth metal. Danny looks to the man with confusion written all over his face at this Nth metal. When Danny had mentioned he was a ghost it wasn't much for the dark knight to figure out why Danny had such a reaction to that mace back on the prison shuttle.

Danny was about to rebottle and ask about Nth metal but his and everyone's attention was taken up as two men standing on the roof of the nearby building called down. "Hey birdheads, go back to where you came from!" they shouted down to the Thanagarians and tossed a brick down at them. They responded by opening fire at the humans and derby from the building where their shots hit fell down to the humans they were hassling. Diana rushed in and grabbed the helpless civilians and flew out of the way from the falling rubble. More rubble was falling and Danny was quick to act as well and used his powers to make a glowing green shield to protect some more civilians.

Bruce had no choice but to jump into action too, and literally as he jump kicked the Thanagarians in the back as they stood in surprise at seeing Diana and Danny. "It's the Justice League!" another Thanagarian called out and pointed to the three. Danny dropping his shield and fired a few shots at Thanagarians from his hands as he Diana and Bruce started to run for it as Thanagarians started shooting at them. "So much for blending in." Bruce said as they ran down the block. As Bruce and Danny turned a street corner Diana grabbed the street lamp. Danny sensing Diana lagging behind turned back to get her and his eyes went wide in surprise as he saw her rip the street lamp out with such ease, since he had no idea she had super strength, and swung it like a baseball bat at some Thanagarians following after them. Danny was snapped out of his daze as Bruce grabbed him by the arm and then Diana's and pulled them with him to follow him. "Good looks, flight, and supper strength? No wonder they call you Wonderwoman." the teen said with a grin as they ran. Inspite of the circumstances Diana gave him a smile back.

Up ahead of them a man in a red turban stood out the door of a restaurant. "In here. Please hurry." the man called to the trio to get them inside and out of sight of the on coming Thanagarians that would soon be in sight. The three hurried on inside the restaurant and the man, likely the owner lead them further inside. "We can't stay here. If they find you helping us.." Bruce tried to reason with the man. But the man ignored him and put Bruce and Diana to a table near the back. Danny looked down as an elderly man took hold of his arm and gently guided him to sit with him. "Here, sit here true believer." Danny's brow arched at the man's comment. Looking the elderly man over he saw it was a man had a bushy mustache and wore aviator looking style shades. Handing off a baseball cap with a blue bill a red top and a black spider shape on the front and a pair of shades just like the old man's Danny put them on and slipped a black leather jacket on over his shirt as the man handed it to him.

"You don't have to do this sir..." the ghost boy said to the man, who waved his hand. "And let those bullies win? Please." the man brushed it off as he looked down to the chess board on the table. Many pieces already moved and easily looked like Danny and the elderly man would of spend a long while playing while eating from the bowls of curry sitting beside the board. Pursing his lips the old man took a piece and moved it across the board as the Thanagarians burst into the restaurant. Danny crouching down a bit to make it look like he was focusing on the game as the Thanagarians entered. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Bruce and Diana making out like a pair of teenagers. Blushing some he turned his gaze back to the game. "We're looking for a dark-haired man, woman, and boy." one of the hawkmen said as he looked at the owner. The man shrugged his shoulders and turned slightly to his side facing the Thanagarian. "If perhaps you could be more specific..." he says as he holds his hand and arm out to the room of customers, most of which were all dark haired men and women. The hawkman looks back to the owner. "Has anyone entered here recently?" he asks. The man simple shakes his head. "What about those two?" the hawkman asks again. "Ah-ha, the lovebirds. They've been here for hours." the owner says as he smiles warmly and shakes his head while Bruce and Diana keep kissing passionately. The hawks groan at not finding the ones they were looking for and start heading out.

Diana watching them from the corner of her eye and Danny continuing to play the game of chess with the old man. Once the Thanagarians are gone Diana and Bruce brake the kiss and she apologizes. Bruce simply smiles like a love struck fool. "Don't be." he says before the two get up and Bruce comes over to Danny, who gets up to his feet and starts taking off the hat and shades to hand them back to the man. Holding up a hand to Danny as the teenager starts taking off the jacket. "Nah, you keep that." he says with a grin to Danny. "It does look good on you Danny." said Diana as she takes out the bandana the owner's wife put in her hair to help disguise her. Danny looks to her and smiles slightly at the praise and keeps the jacket on and turns back to the elderly man. "Thanks Mr..." the man chuckles and shakes his head. "Friends call me Stan." the man pats Danny on the arm and lets the teen follow after Bruce and Diana as they get shown the way to the back door by the owner. Holding the door for Danny and Diana, Bruce gives a last look then a grateful nod to the owner. Making a mental note to make an "anonymize donation" when he gets the chance after this is all over.

As the trio go back to their task at getting to Gotham City Danny sticks his hands into the pockets of his new jacket. Pausing as his hand feels paper he pulls it out and sees he's holding a small letter. But his eyes widen at seeing Clockwork's emblem drawn on it. Unfolding it quickly he reads it to himself. His hands shake and tremble as he bites on his bottom lip slightly. Diana feeling Danny lagging behind looks back to see him standing there, with tears starting to well up in his eyes as he's looking over a piece of paper in his hand. "Danny?" she calls back to him before coming over to his side. He sniffles some and shoves the paper back into the jacket pocket. "I'm fine." the boy says and power walks up as he wipes his face on the sleeve of his jacket as he passes Bruce, who pauses and looks back to Diana. The woman simply frowns at seeing the boy in such a state and the two leaguers quicken their pace and catch up to the emotional teenager.

Bruce's heart went out to Danny, he saw that hurt and pained look in the boy's eyes... A look that Bruce knew all too well as he had that same look in his own.

A few more hours have past and Bruce had brought Danny and Diana to Wayne manor. Danny had calmed down enough to be in shock and awe at finding out Bruce Wayne was a billionaire with a mansion and a butler. Not even Bruce could resist a grin at the look on Danny's face when he was shown how Bruce got in and out of the Batcave. It wasn't long till later Clark and J'onn arrived and joined them down in the bat cave, which Clark already knew where to find the entrance. The Kryptonian and Martian joined Bruce and Diana by the bat computer while Danny was over by the training area off to the side of the cave, shooting ghost rays at moving targets to clear his head a bit and get some more of his pent up aggravation out of his system. Diana watching him the entire time with concern written all over her face. He hadn't told her nor Bruce what was on that note and had kept the note in his jacket pocket the whole time. Bruce meanwhile had ran Danny's name through the bat computer only to find no records of a Danny Fenton nor Amity Park anywhere. He knew Danny wasn't lying about either name, Bruce could tell. "What's up with Danny?" Clark asks as he comes by Bruce's side as the billionaire sat in deep thought.

"Not sure, he found a note and it seemed to make him upset. But he won't tell either of us or show us." Diana says as she comes by with her arms crossed. "It's not hard to see he's in pain. I could sense it radiating off of him back on the prison shuttle." J'onn said mournfully as he looked over to the ghost boy. Danny breathed heavily as he leaned over and rested his hands on his knees after his target practice left him with no more targets to shoot at. Wiping sweat from his brow he started over to join the others by the computer. It didn't take much for him to figure out they were talking about him. "S-sorry about that guys... just got a little.." he started to apologize but Diana put her arms around his shoulders to hug him lightly. "It's okay Danny, whatever it is just know we're here for you." she spoke so softly to him he briefly thought he was getting comforted by his mom or Jazz. Shaking his head before he could misty eyed he pulled back from her and stuck his hands into his jean pockets.

"Well, that note basically gave me an idea why I never heard of you guys before and vise versa. Looks like I'm from a different universe." he shared with them, bracing himself for them calling him out on it or thinking he's making it up. But to his surprise they merely shrug and look to each other and seem to agree it sounding reasonable. "Sounds about right." Bruce says as he turns his chair around back to face his computer and types some quick key strokes and the screen soon pops open and shows "Danny Fenton: 0 results". The leaguers all clearly silently agreeing with each other to refrain from talking about the Justice Lords for now.

"Well, now I feel more invisible then ever." the teen jokes and cracks a small grin as he looks up to the bat computer screen stating there is no record of him ever existing in this universe. Clark pats the ghost boy on the back and smiled to Danny, who looked back up to the man and smiled back. J'onn patted the boy's shoulder as well as Danny's hand clutched the note inside his pocket, not yet ready to share the rest of the note's details with the leaguers.

Since they were waiting on Wally and John to join them, the currently present leaguers shared with Danny to compare notes and see how his universe was different from this one. Aside from Danny being the only real super hero around it seemed to be the only real noticeable difference, at lest from Danny's view point and experience. After that the group decided to discuss the Thanagarian occupation and what they could possibly really be up to with Earth. Danny managing to give his input and ideas while he was cleaning up the mess he made of the targets he destroyed when he was venting, insisting he should clean it up when Bruce's butler, Alfred, saw the mess the teenager had made. Alfred got a compromise with Danny and finished cleaning up after Danny swept all the dirt and derby into a pile Alfred could dispose of easily.

Soon after that Alfred soon returned down to the bat cave entrance. "Your guests have arrived, sir." he announces John and Wally had finally arrived. Leading the two straggler leaguers down to the others by the bat computer. "You're late." Bruce said to them as he looked to them from his seat. "Nice to see you too." John replies sarcastically. "We were just speculating why the Thanagarians are really here." J'onn shares with Green lantern and Flash to catch them up to speed. "And we found out I'm from an other universe." Danny added as he leaned back against the bat computer, having been careful not to push any buttons or anything so not to brake the computer for Bruce. Flash groaned and held a hand to his face. "Ugh, again with interdimensional travelers. " he groaned. Danny looked surprise and looked to Bruce and the others briefly and shrugged it off that they didn't tell him anything about previously encountering interdimensional travelers before. Writing it off as the leaguers just didn't want to waste time sharing that adventure for now Danny blew his bangs out of his face. "Well obviously they're not here to protect you guys." he said getting them back on track.

"But if the Gordanians aren't actually anywhere near Earth why do they need to build that force field?" Wonderwoman asks. Bruce shrugs his shoulders. "If it is a force field." he adds. "Then what is it?" Green Lantern asks.

Danny was about to throw an suggestion but a sudden voice calls out to them from the darkness of the cave and echos off the walls. "I can tell you." All the leaguers look out to the sound of the voice in surprise as the owner of the voice comes out into the light. It was none other than Shyera Hol, the traitor that the leaguers once considered a friend until she turned out to of been a spy for the Thanagarians the entire time. Danny had been told about her and figured from the league's reactions to her presence figured this was her. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here." Superman says with a tone Danny hadn't seen from him before, then again he's only known the Krpytonian for about a day now, as the man comes forward and removes his glasses. Diana starts to advance on her former friend. "We really should thank you. It saves us having to hunt you down." she says as if talking to Shyera was like drinking poison.

"I didn't come here to fight." the traitor said. "I came her to help." she finishes as Bruce rises up from his seat and joins his fellow leaguers in advancing on Hawkgirl. "Hawkpeople all over the planet, martial law, us getting chased like dogs.. I don't think we can take much more of your help." Wally crosses his arms over his chest as he lists the ways the Thanagarians had "helped" them.

"The situation is worse than you think. They are building a hyperspace bypass. When it's activated, it'll the destroy the planet and everything on it." she says as she walks forward, ignoring the hard hateful glares from her former team mates and the strange boy she's never seen before. Her job here too important to think on why this kid's hair was black when the reports said he had white hair. Shyera approached Bruce and the teenager protectively got up in front of him and held his hand up as it glowed, ready to fire a ghost ray at point blank range. Shyera stopping in place with her eyes slightly wide at the display, knowing she deserves it, hell she deserves worse for what she's done to them and the people of Earth. Bruce puts a hand on Danny's shoulder. "It's fine Danny. Believe me, if she wanted to try something, she would have done it." he tells the ghost boy. Taking Bruce's word for it he shuts off his ecto energy and puts his hand down. Shyera removes something from her belt, Danny tensing up and ready to lift his hand up again until Bruce's hand squeezes his shoulder to tell him to stand down. Shyera takes a purple box shaped devise up to Bruce. "Here. This has all the information on the project." she tells him. Looking Bruce right in the eye she continues. "Believe men. I didn't know the magnitude of Talak's plans. "

Bruce looks her back in the eye as his hand comes up to take the device from Shyera. "We'll check it out. There's the door." he tells her before turning his back on her and walk back towards his computer to look over the data on the device. Wally, Clark, Diana, and J'onn follow Bruce's lead and follow after him to see if she was being truthful about the information. Danny lingering for a while and keeping his eyes on her as she stands in place. Not even looking behind her she knows Green lantern is still behind her. "Aren't you going to turn your back on me, too?" She slowly starts to turn around to face him. He stands there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Last time I let my guard down, you sucker-punched me." Danny's eyes widened slightly at this news and was starting to see John and Shyera may of been more than just team mates on the Justice League. Stepping back some to give them some privacy, but remaining a close enough distance to rush in if John needed support. "It wasn't personal." she tells the green lantern.

Fighting back a snort John looks her in the eyes. "You keep telling yourself that." he huffs. "I did what I thought was right then and that's what I'm doing now." she says as she starts coming closer towards him. Lifting a hand up she clutches something inside her hand before opening her hand and showing him his green power ring. He looks down to her hand in surprise before looking back up to her face with his fixed look and takes the ring from her. As soon as he does she flaps her wings and flies off and leaves the cave. John stands there watching her fly away. If he noticed Danny coming back up to him, he doesn't show it. Giving the lantern a moment of quite thought Danny clears his throat. "So, what's with the ring? That a proposal or something?" the raven haired boy sheepishly asks as he rubs the back of his neck, not knowing what his powers if any worked. John smirks at the teenager and slips his ring on. The green power ring glows and his street clothes vanish and just like with Danny's clothes were instantly replaced with the green and black uniform Danny had seen him wearing back on the prison shuttle. Danny's jaw hangs slack and his eyes wide in awe. "So that's what it looks like when I do that." he cracks a joke and John smirks at the teen. "That ring come in black?" he asks casually as the two of them walk back to join the others at the bat computer.

Meanwhile as Shyera is flying on her way back to her ship to return back to Talak's command ship she has no idea she had been watched the entire time from aboard the command ship. "We're triangulating her position from the device you planted on her." A Thanagarian officer says to Kragger as they watch the footage from the holo cam Shyera had unknowingly wearing the entire time she was in the bat cave. "I have a fix on the location." another of the deck hand officers says as he's typing and tapping at the keys of his control panel. The screen beeps and the screen shows the corrodents of Shyera's location. "Ready the strike squad. This time, they will not escape." Gragger gives the command with a smile on his face. Not only does he get this job done after all the work the Justice League had put him through with finding them, but now he also gets to get rid of Shyera.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed that. Oh poor Danny. What else could be in that note he happened to of found? Well ya'll will have to just wait and see now.** **As most of you will guess that little surprise I was talking about was this Stan Lee cameo here at the end. With today being what would of been his 97th birthday it just seemed like the perfect time to get this out there for you guys. **

**I used to be embarrassed because I was just a comic-book writer while other people were building bridges or going on to medical careers. And then I began to realize: entertainment is one of the most important things in people's lives. Without it they might go off the deep end. I feel that if you're able to entertain people, you're doing a good thing.**

**-Stan Lee**

**Dec 28, 1922 -Nov 12, 2018  
EXCELSIOR!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, one year since I posted this story and it's gotten so many faves, follows, and reviews! Thanks to much guys and gals. I honestly was not expecting this to be so popular, let alone so soon. Anyway I do apologize for keeping y'all waiting so long for this chapter and hope y'all enjoy it and have been save during these troubling times. Though as I'm a little paranoid I give a warning of a trigger in here. **

**Now before we get started here, here's a list of Danny's powers and how he can use them**

**Intangibility: Able to be used in both human and ghost form  
Invisibility: Also useable in both forms  
Etco energy beams and shields: Useable in both forms but much stronger when in Ghost form  
Flight: Only useable while in ghost form  
Duplication: Technically yes he does have it, but he's still working on it  
Overshadowing/Possession: Useable in ghost form though will be hesitant to use it unless necessary  
Super Strength: Useable in Ghost form though likely will not be as much as say Superman's or Wonder Woman's level of super strength  
Ghost sense/ghost breath: Useable in both forms, though for obvious reasons won't be of much use for a while if at all  
Cryo powers: yeah, he's kinda has them since it's a part of his ghost sense, but can't yet make ghost ice but will learn to access that power later on  
Ghostly wail: Only useable in ghost form and only recently acquired so not much control over it yet and will leave him drained as it's his most powerful attack, so will only use it in dire situations if absolutely necessary  
**

* * *

Aboard the Thanagarian command ship a ship flies into the hanger. Once docked the small ship lowers a boarding ramp with Shayera walking down it. Shortly after she had stepped off the ramp she comes upon Kragger, much to her anoyance. "Welcome back, Lieutanat Hol." he greets her.

"You're in my way." comes her reply with little interest in his presence. "Likewise, I'm sure." he can't help but smirk back. "Come with me." he tells her as he turns his back on her and begins to walk away. Shayera remains back as she rolls her eyes at him. "I don't take orders from..." she starts in reply but cuts off as two Thanagarian guards fly down to her with spears. Naturally she looks to them in surprise as they escort her to follow Kragger.

Talak stood at the computers with Paran Dul, lieutenant tasked by Talak to oversee the construction of the bypass, giving her report of the progress on construction of the bypass. "Construction is nearly complete. Teh bypass generator will be operational within the hour."

"Evacuate our troops. I want the bypass activated as soon as it's ready." he orders. Bowing her head slightly Paran Dul would do just that. The screen then blurs into static. Just as it was Talak heard foot steps behind him and turned to see the two spear weilding guards with Shayera. Her helemt off and her hands cuffed behind her back. The guards push her forward and she falls to her knees before Talak. Kneeling down to her he helps her back up to her feet. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks with an edge in his voice as to why they would treat Shayera in such a manner.

Kragger comes up with the answer. "I'm sorry sir. She's guilty of high treason, espionage, and consorting with the enemy." he tells his commander, much to Talak's shock. Shayera's own face looking down in shame before turning back up to meet Talak's gaze. Kragger goes up to the computer to insert a disk into the drive.

The screen then pulls up video footage of Shayera telling the Justice League and Danny about the Hyperspace bypass and that it'll destroy the Earth and everything on it. "Where did you get this?" Talak asks as he turns his head from the screen to Kragger, doing his best to contain his anger. Kragger simply reached to Shayera's chest and removes a device bearing the Hawk symbol, causing her to grit her teeth as she put it together in her head that she had been bugged.

"From the Holocam I planted on her. But wait, it gets better." he shares before directing them to look back to the screen as it plays the footage of Shayera and John Steward having that moment in the bat cave together. Turning back to Shayera, Talak looks upon her in distrust before coldly ordering the guards to take her out of his sight.

Kragger can't help himself but smile as Shayera is removed and will likely be sentinced death for her crimes against the Thanagarian empire. "Commander, I hated to be the one to tell you." he says cooly to his commander. Only to momments later get Talak's fist in his face by a furrious punch. Looking up in shock to his commander from the punch, Kragger gets the orders to take a taskforce down to the surrface and deal with the League and Danny... with no need to take any prisoners.

* * *

Later back in the Batcave the league with Danny look over the data from the drive Shayera gave to Bruce. Danny's eyes wide in shock as they watch a simulation of the Earth looking like it's collapsing in on itself from two points. It's not like anything he's ever seen before, and given the crazy stuff he's seen in his own universe that's saying a lot.

"Ingenious." Bruce mutters.

"Yeah, I'm impressed," Clark says as he's taking off his glasses. "let's go wreck it."

Danny nods at that with a grin across his face. About to jump in and voice his agreement, he then gets stopped as Green Lantern brings up that the machine is behind a giant forcefield.

Bruce steps in as he's typing up on the keyboard of the bat-computer. "A force field controlled by the command ship." he informs them all as the screen pulls up a 3D image of the command ship. A small red blip lights up on a spot on the image, signaling where the controls to the force field was. "Go shut it down. I'll take care of the generator."

"That thing's the size of a city," exclaimed Flash, "what are you gonna do, throw a batarang at it?" Danny's brows perk in puzzlement. "I'm sorry, a what?" he asks the speedster.

Bruce didn't even blink at Flash's statement but couldn't help but smirk slyly at Danny's question. Clark was the only one who saw him reach into his jacket and pull out one of his famous batarangs. "Something like that." was his reply to Flash before he stood and held out the batarang to Danny. The teenager took it gently from the elder hero's hand and examined it. "Cool." he says before looking out in the cave and flicks his wrist to toss the batarang.

He had aimed for a stalactite near the stair way leading in and out of the cave, but it veered off course and went right into the glass case holding one of Batman's suits and the embeds itself into the forehead of the mannequin wearing the suit. Danny winced at seeing his mishap and sheepishly looks back to Bruce, who fixes a bat-glare at the teenager.

Luckily for Danny, a beeping from the bat-computer echoes out and takes Bruce's attention off from him. "Proximity sensors just got triggered. Looks like we have company." the millionaire hero informs the rest. Martian Manhunter morphs and returns to his green skinned form he is commonly seen and Danny lights up with that white halo moving up and down along his body and reveals himself in his black and white jumpsuit, the leather jacket gone.

To Danny's surprise Flash had taken out a spare suit from a hallow compartment in a ring he wore on his finger. Clark pulled open the flaps of his civilian suit and revealed he had been wearing the superman suit underneath the entire time. His back had been to Diana as she changed into her Wonder Woman suit, so he didn't see how she changed but with all he's seen he wouldn't be surprised if she just changed outfits by spinning around a few times and just appeared in her costume.

"Everyone, find cover and wait for the Thanagarians." Bruce tells them as he heads over to the case Danny broke to take that suit. Giving the teen another batbglare as he pulls the batarang from the mannequin. Danny bites his bottom lip softly before going invisible and flies off to get into a hiding place for when the hawks will arrive.

It didn't take the Thanagarians long to arrive. Breaking down the door to the batcave from within Wayne Manor they entered the cave after Kragger and started spreading out to find the League.

"Come and get some!" Green Lantern says after blasting green energy at one of the hawk soldier's bazooka and breaking it. The hawkmen fly into battle against him and as the fight ensues, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Flash join in the fight.

Superman comes in and grabs the blaster in the hands of a Thanagarian that was aiming to shoot Flash as the speedster's back was turned, causing the hawkman to yell out loudly as the man of steel crushes it and his hand. "Let's use our inside voice." he said before punching the hawkman in the face.

Two more Thanagarians were chasing after Flash, their blasters missing him with every shot they fired at him. Zipping all around he zoomed around and got behind them and spun his arms fast enough to create a strong vortex of wind. The vortex blew them right into Batman's giant penny, an old souvenir from one of Batman's adventures when he was starting out, and make it topple over on top of them, tail-side up.

Flash zipped on top of the penny and makes a quip. "Tails, I win."

Danny flew by with a smirk at the quip and begins to make another quip of his own to go with Flash's, but the ghost boy instead yells out as he gets clipped on the shoulder and in his pause in flight, Kragger flies in at him with an axe. The blade sparking with electricity and since it's a Nth metal weapon it hurts Danny as the lieutenant slashes Danny across the chest as he slams into the teenager.

Panting out in pain as he lays on the ground on his back with Kragger looming above him with his axe. All the leaguers had their hands full with the rest of the strike squad to come help him. Batman was the only one able to see the teenager's dire situation. "Phantom!"

Danny's eyes glow toxic green as he raises his hand and blasts at Kragger in the chest, but Kragger moved fast enough to duck back a bit and allow two of his soldiers to shoot a net at Danny as the ghost boy shot back up to his feet. Helplessly pinned against a stone wall he looked up as the Thanagarians readied a large blaster, aimed right at him. "Get back.. " he stammers as panic wells within his chest. "I said get BACK!" his stammering evens out and goes into a wail.

The word "back" was drawn out until it lost all sense as a word itself and was more of an unnatural sound unmeant for mortal ears to hear. Perhaps this is what the call of a banshee must sound like. Visible green waves of sound billowing out from Danny's gapping mouth as he kept wailing. Kragger, his soldiers, and even the leaguers all held their hands to their ears as the unearthly noise echoed off the cavern walls. Superman in particular was greatly affected as his super sensitive ears heard the sound even more so than the others, maybe save for the bats in the cave who all flew away as the first visible soundwave rode out.

All the glass cases of display mounts within the direction Danny was facing shattered into bits from the sound, every small item in the path got thrown back through the air, and anything else not bolted down to the floor buckled and toppled over along with Kragger and his soldiers that were about to shoot Danny. The floor right in front of Danny was cracking up and small shards of the stone flew off. One such piece of rubble smacked Kragger right in the eye.

Slowly the power behind Danny's attack began to die down as the teen's energy sapped away. Ending it before he got completely drained the boy slumped back as he looked down and saw a ring of white light form around his waist. Tensing up and gritting his teeth he willed the ring to come back up and keep him in his ghost form through sheer will. Panting heavily as he worked to relax. "What the hell was that?"

Snapping his head up with a star, Danny looked up and sighed at seeing it was just Green lantern who had spoken. Wonder woman flew to him as Batman joined her by her side with a batarang in hand. Kneeling to Danny, the dark knight cut away at the net with the batarang.

"My ghostly wail... It's kind of a new power i got just before coming here.." Danny's voice sounded horse and a tad raw. "Sorry."

Wonder Woman looked down to Danny in concern as the teenager seemed out of it. As he tried to stand up his legs wobbled from under him and she quickly took hold of him and hung his arm off her shoulders to keep him steady as he leaned on her. No one asked him anything further as the league started back up the stairs upward to Wayne Manor. They found Alfred sweeping up shattered glass from the windows.

"Mind the glass, sir." he warned cautiously as they came by.

"Thanks Diana, but I can stand now." Danny told her as he gently eased himself off from her side, now able to stand on his own. Reluctantly she takes her arm from him and watches intently as she can't help but worry for him as he stumbles just a bit but manages to keep up on his feet.

Batman held a look towards Danny in concern too for a bit before turning to Green Lantern. "I want you, Superman, and Wonder Woman to go to the command ship and shut down the force field."

"And the rest of us?" J'onn gestures to himself, Batman, and Flash.

Seeing he wasn't included in that, Danny frowned and stepped up. "Yeah, what are WE going to do?" he emphasized the word we to show he's coming.

Batman doesn't register he's planning on excluding Danny. "You're going to help me retake the Watchtower." Danny perks up some as he remembers Batman and Wonder Woman telling him about the League's orbiting space station. Batman knew it would be the less risky mission, so Danny would be fine to come with them. Not that they'd be up in the Watchtower all that long a time.

"It's crawling with Thanagarian soldiers," Flash points out as he comes up to Danny's side. "how're you planning on getting inside?" he rests his hand on Danny's shoulder gently.

"With that." Batman points outside to the ship the Thanagarians came in sitting just outside the shattered window.

Superman, Green lantern, and Wonder woman all nod before the three of them fly off to storm the command ship and shut down the force field. Superman still rubbing his ringing ears some. And Diana spared one last look to Danny before joining John and Clark in the sky.

Batman, Flash, and Danny stood behind J'onn as the Martian spent several minutes to examine the complex looking controls of the Thanagarian ship.

"Well?" Asked Batman.

"I have no idea how to fly this vessel."

"What's this do?" Flash asked as he reached out and pressed a button to the Martian's right. It turned out to be the control to the ship's weapons as a beam of energy fired out and blasted a fairly large hole in the side of Wayne Manor.

Danny winced and gritted his teeth as he let out a soft hiss. Batman narrowed his eyes and moved his face very close to Flash's. "That's not helping." he said through his own gritted teeth.

J'onn looks up after holding his chin in his hand. "I need one of the hawkmen."

Dragging Kragger outside to the ship Batman slams him into the side of the ship. Part of it had been the urgency to get what J'onn needed from him to be able to fly the ship, but the bigger part of it was for what the chief advisor had done to Danny.

"You think I'll tell you anything?" he sneered then spat in Danny's direction, his ears still painfully ringing from the teen's ghostly wail hitting him at near point blank range and frankly he felt like his teeth might of been knocked slightly loose as well. If not for Thanagarians being much more durable than normal humans, he and the other soldiers that got hit with that wail could of been ripped apart. "I'd sooner choke on your bones."

"Fine by me." Danny grabs him by the front of his cracked and nearly falling apart chest plate to pull him in close and cocks back his fist. "Start with these." J'onn stops him before the teenager can actually hit him.

"We're running out of time, I'll take the information from him." the Martian says as Danny backs off from Kragger.

"I thought you couldn't read their minds?" Flashed asked. Danny's eyes widening in surprise at this. He remembered being told by J'onn that he was a telepath, but not that he couldn't read the minds of the Thanagarians.

Then J'onn's face got all ominous as his eyes glowed an earie yellow as he reached out to grip Kregger's head. "I'll just have to try harder."

Neither Batman, Flash, nor Danny could see what was going on inside the Thanagarian's mind as J'onn got through his mental defenses, but knew it must be rough as the Martian's body was taking on physical damage with slashes and claw-marks all over himself. Just as Danny was getting enough and was about to see if he could pull J'onn out of this, the Martian released his hold on Kragger and let the Thanagarian slump. J'onn's wounds slowly started fading as the Martian panted and held his face in his hand for a moment.

"I... I have what we need." He clearly did not enjoy that at all.

The four heroes boarded the ship, Danny sparing one last look to Kregger as the Thanagarian lied there on the ground, drooling and blanking staring at nothing as he was left comatose. Glancing down to his own chest, the cut Kregger's axe had left on him from earlier closed up a while ago thanks to a speedy healing factor since it was nothing major of a wound, the teenager rest a hand on it. As much as the teen disliked the man for hurting him like that and had hunted him and his new friends like dogs, he felt bad it had come to reducing Kregger to this state.

Snapping from his daze as Flash came back to the ghost boy to see what was holding him up. Danny joined the others inside the ship and looked out through the windshield as the ship soared upwards to the sky.

Later as the stolen ship neared the Watchtower, J'onn shapeshifts into looking like Kregger while Batman and Flash hide in the back of the ship and Danny goes invisible. The flight had been a long enough time for the teenager to rest and regain what strength he had lost when he used his ghostly wail. As the shapeshifted Martian inputs the docking code with the Thanagarians aboard the Watchtower, Danny's invisible face lights up in awe at the sight of the advanced space station and the stars around them. The boy's awed excitement at seeing space was not missed by J'onn, even without really reaching into the teenager's mind he could feel the glee radiating off the younger hero.

Snapping out of his starry eyed gaze as the ship neared the docking bay more as the doors opened to take the ship. Grinning as he knew he could vent more of his frustration out on these Thanagarians as the ship settles in the docking bay with a rattling shake.

J'onn walked down the boarding ramp of the ship towards two waiting Thanagarian guards.

"We weren't expecting you, sir." one of them voices their surprise.

"There's been a change of plans." J'onn tells them before changing his form into that of a blue cyclops-like creature.

As he subdues the two guards more enter the docking bay, but they are disarmed by a properly aimed batarang and a ecto blast. Danny turns back to the visible spectrum and grins as he cracks his knuckles before flying in and joining batman, who's sporting electrically-charged brass knuckles. Flash zipping and zooming around, disarming the hawk-people of their weapons.

* * *

And down back on Earth with Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman. It was clear that they had been detected as a massive swarm of fighter-craft surround the large Command ship.

"Pretty bad odds." Comments Wonder Woman, not even blinking at the sheer size of the swarm of fighters.

"Yeah. They don't stand a chance." Superman agreed.

Green Lantern smirked as he felt that if Danny were here he'd make a quip about the Thanagarians not having a ghost of a chance. Diana felt the same. Frowning for a brief moment as her thoughts drifted back to the young man and his strife. She would see to it that he finds his way again after this.

One could of called it a battle, but that would be... inaccurate. This was a full out beat-down. Superman tore through many of the oncoming fighters like a torpedo barreling through sheets of rice paper. Wonder woman doing similar damage and deflecting laser blasts from the fighters with her special bracelets and hitting the ships right back. Lantern blasting many ships with energy blasts from his power ring.

Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Danny stood victorious over the unconscious bodies of the last of the Thanagarians aboard the Watchtower while Batman stood at one of the computers while the other three heroes finished up fighting the soldiers. Danny eyeing the dark knight's work suspiciously as he saw something that looked like calculating coordinates. He may now of been the best student in class, but with all his space flight simulation games he's played over the years he's learned enough to know flight coordinates like these.

"Okay, the Watchtower's ours again." said the Flash before coming over to Batman. "So where's your secret weapon?" he asks.

"You're standing in it." the dark knight says without turning.

Flash's and Danny's eyes widen. "Wait... you mean we're gonna.."

"Take the Watchtower out of orbit and drop it right on top of their little science project?" Danny finishes. Batman finally turns and looks to the ghost boy, nodding his head.

"Get them to the escape pods." the dark knight told the other heroes as he gestured to the fallen Thanagarians.

As the four heroes dragged the soldiers away, Danny paused briefly before glancing back at the computer Batman had been on. He knew there was something Batman wasn't telling him, Flash, and Martian Manhunter. Soon enough he put it together and knew what Batman was hiding when he did the math in his head. Danny's eyes widen as the ghost boy knew it couldn't be. He shifted his feet as the space station shook slightly as the engines shifted into position.

Looking in the direction of the escape pods he narrowed his eyes as he grabbed some unconscious Thanagarians and dragged them with him to join the others at the pods. With Flash zooming all around the station it was a quick job of gathering every last soldier. "Are these the last of them?" asked J'onn as they get more Thanagarians into the escape pods.

"Yep," said Flash, not seeing Batman beginning to silently back out of the pod, "the tower is completely pest-free."

"Good." came Danny's voice as he stood behind Batman as the Dark knight was almost back in the Watchtower. The dark knight's body twitched only slightly, somewhat thrown off by not picking up the ghost boy's presence. Then before Batman knew it he finds himself pushed into the escape pod by a low powered ecto ray in the back. As he falls to the floor in the middle of the pod Danny acts fast and manages to hit the button on the panel to the side and the pod's doors slide close and then seconds later the pod ejects off the space station.

After Batman rushes back up to his feet he, Flash, and J'onn rush to the communicator. "What are you doing?!" demands the Martian.

"We can't risk the Watchtower burning up on reentry or veering off course. It needs to be guided in manually." Danny tells him as he uses the communicator on his end. He pauses for a moment. "And this dimension needs YOU Batman." he finishes, making Flash and Martian Manhunter's eyes widen at this. They both turn to Batman in shock. The Dark knight doesn't even so much as flinch at being found out he was going to sacrifice himself.

Batman slams his fist against the glass window. Gritting his teeth as he'd be dammed if he let someone like Danny sacrifice themselves like this. "I have no one down there for me and nowhere to go. It's been an honor, being with real heroes like you guys." the ghost boy finishes before cutting off the communication flies down the hallway back to the station's control room and strap in to fly this bird. Luckily pulling up the flight controls were easy enough for the teenager to pull up. Almost like they were all ready set up for him. Gripping the steering controls he followed the set course downwards towards the Gobi Desert he let out a held breath as the ring of light ran up and down his body, turning him to Danny Fenton.

"I'm coming guys. I'll be there soon." he said out loud, tears prickling from the corners of his eyes as he thought about how he'll be seeing his family and friends again.

The older heroes in the escape pod bowing their heads in sorrow. Flash sliding down to sit on the floor sadly. Batman's jaw clenching as he could tell from Danny's voice and words, the ghost boy was knowingly consigning himself to death and not just to save the earth.

Wonder Woman tore through yet another fighter craft and ripped out the laser cannon from it's hull. holding it out she figured out how to use it and shot down more fighters like they were lining up for her on a target range. Green Lantern flew in to the Command ship through a hole he made after using a power drill construct he had made with his ring. Fighting off hawk soldiers in the hallway as he made his way through it.

Every shot of the Lantern being broad casted to the flight deck onto monitors with soldiers on the bridge watching it all, including Hro Talak himself. Steaming with raw rage and anger as his eyes laid upon the Green Lantern John Stewart. The Earthling that stole his beloved Shayera Hol from him. Having gone to visit her as she sat in the prison brig deeper in the ship and confronted her for her betrayal to him and their people by warning the Justice League of their plans and returned the Lantern's ring to the man. Try as he could to reason with her, try to get her to tell him she had only felt lost and alone without him, that her so called love for the Green Lantern was merely a flirtation caused by her loneliness. Only to come to the decision that she'll forget about him once the earth was gone when she could not tell him what he wished to hear from his promised Shayera.

"Intruder alert!" one of the bridge officers called out through the ship-wide communications. "All security teams to engineering!"

"Belay that!" Talak barked to the officer. Taking an axe in hand he practically stormed towards the door. "Green Lantern is mine." He'd be dammed if he was not the one to deal with the man that stole his beloved. The officer did nothing to stop his commander and relayed the belay of the order.

Not long after the commander had left the bridge Superman threw a lone fighter-craft into the glass of the massive window with it stopping half way through the glass. About less than a minute later the ship is thrust all the way through and crashes into one side of the deck, sending the control panels all around in that side into twisted flaming wreckage. What controls are still working are mostly left abandoned as the deck officers rush at Wonder Woman, who had shoved the fighter-craft through.

With the controls of the ship compromised, the ship lurched and shook. Shayera nearly fell over as she stood in her cell. Through the irregularly-placed bars of her cell she saw a squadron of soldiers run past her with weapons at the ready. Out of her sight she heard the sounds of fighting and then some of the soldiers get sent flying back past the doorway of her cell.

Then she saw Wonder Woman come by and once the Amazon princess took notice of her she stood there on the other side of the bars. Hawkgirl had once been one of Diana's best friends, almost as close as sisters. Then Shayera spat on that friendship and betrayed the League and Earth. Amazonians do not take kindly to such traitorous actions

"I should leave you to burn." the princess all but snarls the worlds with such venom towards her former friend. But inspite of her dislike for Shayera she raises her hand holding a sword she likely picked up from the soldiers she fought. The sharp blade slashes through he controls to the cell. The bars withdrew into the wall and the force field disappears. Wonder Woman walks off after having repaid Shayera for giving the League a heads up on the Thanagaraian's plans.

Shayera emerges from the cell and picks up a fallen mace before flying off towards the engineering deck, where the force field controls are.

Ahead of her at the engineering deck, Green Lantern beet her to it and pried the doors open with his ring. Ahead of him in the center of the room he spotted a pillar-shaped machine with a plunger-like device atop it surrounded by a force field.

"The force field controls." Talak's voice comes as he steadily flies down from above and lands in front of the force field. "That is what you came for, yes? You want it?" he lifts his axe, crackling electricity around the shape head. "All you have to do is get by me." he challenges.

"It'll be a pleasure." Lantern raises his ring and shoots a beam at the Commander, who deflects each blast with a swing of his axe.

"No." Talak glares back at the Lantern. "This won't be like the last time you took something that belonged to me."

Green Lantern knew right off that was about Shayera. "Anything I took was freely offered. Maybe you should take better care of your stuff."

Firing off a few more bolts of green energy at Talak, only to have them all deflected. Both fighters fly up and Green Lantern forms a triangular shield construct with his ring and blocks Talak's axe. The axe swings downward several more times and the force begins to crack off a chunk off the top as it starts to crack from the top and downward the middle. Then the Thanagarian commander throws in his fist along with the hilt of his axe and manages to knock John back into some machinery and give the man a few cuts on the face.

"I've beaten you, little man." Talak raises his axe as he grabs Lantern by the throat and picks him up. "Any last words?"

As John's head clears from the ringing and buzzing he looks back at Talak. "Yeah, you can kiss my axe!" he makes a battle-axe from his ring and frees himself. Both combatants swing at each other, trying to overpower the other.

Trading punches back and forward John soon manages to get the upper hand and with one last punch he adds in an extra boost with a small energy blast from his ring and sends Talak flying back into some machinery so hard is sparks and crackles as it explodes slightly. Having dealt with Talak he goes to the force field and shoots a beam at it to try and get through it.

Too busy with his task he doesn't see Talak getting back up and grabbing his axe again. It isn't until Talak brings the blade down and damages his ring and nearly completely brakes his hand does he take notice. As John falls to his knees Talak delivers a wicked uppercut and sends the Lantern across the room and lay very still.

Coming up to the fallen Lantern Talak is ready to finish him off. "Hro! Enough!" Shayera called out. Talak turns his gaze to the traitorous lieutenant as she walks towards him until they are inches apart.

"The fight's over. You're a soldier, not a murderer."

Talak paused for a moment, only to them backhand her and send her to the ground.

"I'm a fool.. for ever loving you!" he shouted at her as she wipes her face with the back of her hand as she looks back up at him before getting back up to her feet. Taking up her mace she readies for a fight with him.

"It didn't have to be this way."

"Yes... it did." he raises his crackling axe as they charge at the other. Weapons clashing as they grunt and yell battle cries.

All things considered Danny was holding up pretty well as the Watchtower began entering the upper atmosphere. The outside of the space station started to light up red with the heated friction of reentry. The lights inside soon started going red as the station shook violently and debris began falling and most of it on fire slightly. Sweat trickling down his face as the teenager struggled with keeping the station on course. Having no choice he reactivates the commlink.

"We're cutting it a little close guys.." he flinches as a piece of flaming debris fell right near him. "Anyone get that force field down yet?" he calls out to anyone able to pick up.

He's then soon greeted with Wonder Woman's voice after he faintly heard Superman's before it got cut off with some strange sounding staic. "Not yet. Where are you?" the Amazonian princess replies.

"Aboard the Watchtower." Admits Danny, inwardly preparing himself. "Guiding it to target." he finishes coolly, not concerned for himself since he was intending on himself for going with the station. Since he's in his human form, he's just as vulnerable as any other human to getting hurt. He knows he wouldn't survive the crash.

"Danny! That's insane!" came Wonder Woman's greatly concerned response. "Get out of there, now!" Danny winced at the tone.

"Sorry Diana, I'm staying.. Better me doing this than Batma.. GAH!" he tells her before he cries out as a chunk of debris fell and struck him in the back of the head before the transmission gets cut off into static.

"Danny!" Wonder Woman calls out with her hand to her communicator in her ear. When he doesn't pick up again she throws her sword away and without a second thought flies up and brakes through the hull of the command ship and gets outside. Luckily she pops out of the ship near Superman as he's zapping enemy fighter ships. "Superman! Do you see the Watchtower?" She calls to him as she rushes up to him.

With a quick and worried look to her he looks up and around with his enhanced senses and his eyes widen as he sees the Watchtower reentering the atmosphere and on it's way towards the bypass generator. "What the?"

Seeing where the man of steel is facing, Diana thanks him with a nod and flies as fast as she can in that direction. Superman flies after her and shoots down Thanagarian fighters coming at her. "What's going on?"

"It's Danny. He's piloting the Watchtower." She explains. Superman's eyes widen and they speed up. Superman giving cover fire to allow Diana to hurry and get to Danny before it's too late.

Shayera held up as best as she could against Talak. But soon enough she was disarmed and even after pleading with him to spare the earth and to find another way for the Thanagarians to win their war against the Gordainians. But he turned her down and after shocking her with the electricity off his axe, he harshly threw her to the floor.

John looks on as Shayera lays there on the floor a ways from him with Talak coming down.

"She won't save you again, Lantern." he tells the Green Lantern before turning and facing him. "No woman's skirt to hide behind. No ring. What are you going to do now?" he approaches his adversary as Lantern's uninjured hand feels around and grabs a fallen pipe off the floor.

"I was thinking of introducing you to my friend here!" he responds as he holds up the pipe. Charging at Talak and swinging the pipe like a club. Talak ducks and swings his axe and cuts the pip in half and gets Lantern across the chest in a shallow cut. John winces and yells as he stumbles back in pain as his hand comes up to the fresh cut across his chest.

Gritting his teeth he come back at Talak and punches him in the face once before Talak returns it with one of his own.

At the bypass generator, the remaining Thanagarian ships start to fly away as the machine is ready. Aboard one of them Paran Dul looks down below to the city-sized machine as one of her deck officers goes on. "All the construction personnel now en route to mother ship."

"Good. Begin Activation sequence." And with the order the machine begins to charge up and begin activation.

Talak had beaten John a great deal. As the Lantern sits crotch down in front of the force field protecting the control of the bypass's force field. The man's face swollen and bruised slightly he looks up to Talak. "That all you got? My Grandma hits harder than you."

That earns a growling cry from Talak as he raises his electrically charged axe and brings it down on at John. Only to instead meet with the force field. The charge of his own weapon and the force field feed back against each other, shocking Talak a great deal and soon enough blow him backwards and the force field shorts out.

Shayera is back on her feet and comes to John's side and together the two go to the plunger and push it down, deactivating the force field around the bypass generator, just in the nick of time.

What's left of the burning Watchtower keeps plummeting towards the bypass right on course. Danny's sweating form hunched over the controls. If he hadn't been knocked out with that blow to the back of the head from that piece of debris the extreme heat around him would of reduced him to unconsciousness.

The computer screen in front of him, miraculously still working, showed the bypass's force field going down as the station keeps it's course right at it and would be crashing into it any moment now.

Fortunately, before the coming impact, Superman and Wonder Woman crash through the walls of the station. Both shielded their faces into their arms as a surge of fire flares up right in front of them. Wonder Woman's eyes widen as she spots Danny's slumped over form at the controls, not moving. "Danny!" she cries out before braving the fire and flying over to him. Superman coming after her and the woman checks on Danny. Holding a hand to her mouth as she sees blood trickling down the back of the boy's neck.

Pulling him up to sit up right she sees he is still breathing. "Thank Hera." she rips the seat belts apart and tenderly scoops Danny's sweating form into her arms and she and Superman rush to get Danny out of the heat and away from the crumbling remains of the Watchtower, home and base of the Justice League for two years now. Getting a safe distance as the station crashed into the hyperspace bypass. Easy to say there was a massive explosion, likely enough to be seen from orbit.

Superman stood behind Wonder Woman as she sat crotched slightly with Danny resting on her lap and in her arms. As Superman took a moment to look out over the devastation, Wonder Woman keeps her concerned gaze down to the young hero she's holding. His sweating had lessened since getting out of the heat of the crumbling and burning Watchtower. She's lightly stroking his face and hair when he starts to stir with a pained groan. Slowly those baby blue eyes part open and he looks up to see the smiling faces of Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Always have to be the hero, don'tcha?" the man of steel asks with a smirk.

After a moment of collecting his wits and mind Danny's eyes widen in shock as he figures out what happened. Shooting up to his feet as he growls. "Why did you stop me?! Why did you save me!?" he screams at them both as he staggers slightly on his shaky feet and wobbling legs. Both Wonder Woman and Superman look at him in shock as the young man shouts at them for saving him.

Tears running down Danny's cheeks as he grits his teeth and grabs at Superman's chest. The bottoms of his fists hitting and hammering weakly at the man of steel's chest as he sobs some, stunning both of the older heroes. Wonder Woman snaps out of it and comes and takes Danny off of Clark's chest. The look on the teenager's face just about breaks her heart before it comes into her chest as his body rakes with sobs and he slumps into her as he cries his eyes out. She gently wraps her arms around him and rubs his back until he tires himself out. "I.. I just want to be with them again.." the boy chokes out through his last few sobs before he's out like a light.

The two Leaguers share a concerned look.

Green Lantern and Shayera looked at the massive crater that once was the hyperspace bypass from a computer screen in the room that had managed to avoid being damaged during the ongoing fights within the engineering deck. Shayera gave Lantern a satisficed smile before looking down to the floor with a sad and guilty expression.

She betrayed her entire people for this.

Further thought on what would happen next for her got interrupted as several dozen Thanagarian soldiers stormed into Engineering deck. The two heroes prepared to defend themselves.

"Stand down!" a charred, bruised and beaten Talak orders as he's back up on his feet and walking towards them. "Lower your weapons." the soldiers obeyed right away.

"Commander?" one of the asked.

"Our mission is a failure." Talak goes on. "There's no more reason to fight. Let them go." he explains, ignoring the looks from his soldiers and the two heroes as he limped over to Shayera. "I hope you're proud of yourself. It'll take years for up to rebuild elsewhere."

Shayera doesn't falter the lest bit as she looks back. "Then you'd better get started." Helping Green Lantern by holding him into her side the two heroes walk out. No one made so much as a move to stop them.

"This is Snapper Carr reporting. In a stunning turn of events the Thanagarian forces have ended their occupation of earth departing for locations unknown."

The League watches a news report off a tv inside one of the spare bedrooms in Wayne Manor. Shayera being left to herself downstairs watching the same news report while wearing a change of clothes Bruce had provided for her. The news feed showing Thanagarian ships flying up and away from earth from airspace above the capitol building in DC. Green Lantern's arm bandaged up and held up in a sling while most of the bruising and swelling on his face had gone down. Diana seated at Danny's side as the teenager's unconscious form laid out in the bed.

A big bandage wrapped around his head to cover a cut on the back of his head from the debris that hit him and smaller bandages on his face from minor burns. Given Danny's powers the League knew taking him to a hospital would be risky, plus with no records of him existing in this universe only further the complications.

Danny's new jacket managed to hold up against the heat of the Watchtower reentry some and now hung off the back of a chair in the room and his shirt off and the covers up to his stomach. The League and Alfred had been shocked when they found some scars adoring the young man's chest.

"Once again, the world owes a debt of gratitude to the selfless heroism of the Justice League." Shayera turns off the tv she's watched the news cast from with a saddened look on her face. She's betrayed her own people and she just knows that the people of earth will hate her for her part she had played in the Thanagarian occupation. How she had been acting as a selfless protector of this world when in reality, she was really a spy for her people so to acquire information about this planet.

As she sets the remote down on the coffee table Alfred comes to her with a tray of tea.

"They've been in there a long time."

"Yes, miss, that have." the butler pours a cup of tea for her. "Master Daniel has yet to awaken as well." he shares with her. Shayera had hardly known the teenager, save for meeting him in the batcave when she gave the information about the bypass to the others. But none the less she felt a great deal of concern for him when she saw the state he was in when she and Green Lantern got back to Wayne manor at Batman's insistence, what with there being nowhere else for the League to meet up at.

"If I may be so bold I'm neither a superhero nor a soldier. So I'm hardly qualified to judge your actions by those standards." Alfred finishes pouring tea for her as he stands up right to face her as he speaks. "But I do know this, without the great sacrifices you've made we wouldn't be here to share this nice pot of tea." The butler smiles kindly to her as he offers her the cup of tea.

She smiles thankfully to him as she accepts the tea. Alfred softly lays a hand on top of hers. "Whatever they decide in that room in my eyes, you'll always be a hero." he finishes before walking off to check on Danny's state and if the other Leaguers are ready to see her yet. Only to both of their surprise Green Lantern came down the stairs to come to a stop in front of them. "J'onn asked me to come get you. Said you might be of help to get Danny up." he said, making Shayer's eyes widen in shock.

"She exploited our weaknesses, betrayed us." Wonder woman's voice came from the open doorway as Lantern, Shayera, and Alfred came by, not yet entering the room. It was no surprise Wonder Woman would be venting about what Shayera had done.

"Come on," Flash tried to reason with the Amazonian princess, yet again likely. "she was in the ultimate no-win situation; but when push came to shove, she came through for us, just like always."

"She is a paraiah to her people." J'onn added on. "We are all she has left."

"Believe me, J'onn, I feel for her." Superman says, "But after everything that's happened, I honestly don't know if I can ever completely trust her again. Let alone with letting her near Danny while he's like this." the man of steel spares a saddened glance towards the unconscious teenager.

It had been quite a shock to the league when they saw the scars adoring the young man's well built chest. Likely battle scars from his own heroics back in his own universe, the Leaguers had concluded. But none the less shocked most of them to see such a young hero take on. Batman was no stranger to it. Having had three sidekicks of his own and been in more than his own fair share of scrapes and near death encounters. "We're arguing in circles." he said, "We can take a vote after we get Danny back." he finishes to get everyone back on track to help out Danny.

That's when Shayera and Lantern enter the room. "How can I help?" she asks after a brief and shocked look at Danny's form on the bed as Danny's head rolls side to side some as he looks like he's whimpering. Diana had sat by his side and was stroking his hair and forehead, trying to comfort him while her other hand holds Danny's.

The Leaguers in the room look to one another briefly before looking to her. J'onn steps forward to tell her the plan. "The seven of us are going to go into his mind together and find out why he was so adamant about ending his own life and bring him back to us." Shayera's eyes widen at the sound of this plan. Batman then comes up to her with a piece of paper, the note Danny had found in his jacket from before. Taking the note she reads it out loud.

_"My apologies, Daniel. But you had to be sent away so HE can not come to be in our universe. The rules I must abide by are very clear that I can not interfere any further than I already have. I'm afraid they are lost for good. I do wish I could bring them back, but I have broken the rules enough just by letting you know I exist as it is and I can do no further than this message. I do hope you find some comfort in the new world you reside in now, for there is no other way to come back from your end unless the Infi-map should open to you. Again I am sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely, Clockwork"_

Read the note.

* * *

**Please don't kill me guys for making Danny get like this. But he did just loose his family and friends(and his teacher) only to then be thrown into the midst of an alien invasion on another universe and now finds out he can never go back to his own and his loved ones can't be returned to him. **

**Hoppy854- Yeah I do plan on Danny meeting up with some of the sidekicks and other young heroes. Teen heroes gotta stick to together after all. XD **

**Anonymous- Thank you for politely telling my about my spelling and** **sentence structuring errors. Admittedly I did rush through typing it up so to meet the deadline of posting it on Stan Lee's birthday after loosing track of the time back in December. ^^; I'm glad you like how I've been able to mix ****canon dialogue with new dialogue and new interactions. never done it before myself before doing this story. **

**Frosty Wolf- Yeah, most likely he will be at lest among the first of the new recruits for the League.**

**jh831- Thanks for suggesting I put up a list of Danny's powers. Yeah, chances are he will have to cross that grey line and have to kill, or at lest intent to kill. With such big heavy hitter villains coming up in Unlimited, like Doomsday, Galatia, and darksied cannon wise he'll have little to no choice. Oh, you'll just have to wait and see when Danny finds out about the black lantern rings should that come up again. **


End file.
